The Librarians And A Jedi
by Severussnape1984
Summary: Starlight was unknown to others, including Jedi. She is a Jedi Knight and she came upon something unusual when she landed on something unfamiliar to her. Summary in the first chapter. Pairing Jenkins/Cassandra
1. Chapter 1

The Librarians crossover Star Wars Fan FictionThe Librarians and A Jedi

Post: Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. An unknown Jedi, known as Starlight tried to reason with her long lost twin brother, Starkiller, who is the 1 that Darth Vader teaches him to search and defeat the surviving Jedi. Starkiller then realizes that his twin sister that he never knew he had become a Jedi like him. They were separated at birth and went into hiding. Starlight found herself in another place, but not at her home. This was in between Episodes 3 and 4. After Order 66 was executed, the ban for attachment and love for the Jedi were lifted. Pairing Jenkins/Cassandra. Rated T for combat violence. Rated M between Cassandra and Jenkins' love making in later chapters. All of Star Wars movies are based on comic books and science fiction novels.

Chapter 1. Trying To Knock Some Sense Into Her Long Lost Twin Brother, Starkiller.

On Coruscant inside the ruins of the Jedi Temple, an unknown Jedi Knight named, Starlight walked towards the archives and she found 3 lightsabers laying about. She picked them up and she placed them on her belt of her training Jedi gear securely. She had taken her trials further into the temple earlier. She had her small bag pack around her back for that had her gear and some more lightsabers in there as well for her challenges from 1 of the greatest of Jedi Masters was Obi-Wan Kenobi and he fully trained her on Tatooine. She was now a fully trained Jedi Knight.

And then she walked out onto the landing platform where her ship was at when she sensed an unwelcome intruder. Starlight knew it was a Sith. She took out her 2 blue single bladed that turned into a double bladed lightsabers from her belt as she saw who it was. She recognized him as Starkiller when she ignited her lightsabers at the ready to defend herself. "I sense that you are Vader's Apprentice." She said quietly, but he heard her words loud and clear.

He gave her an evil smile with a dark chuckle. "I have come to meet your doom, Jedi. I have come to destroy you. It is my master's orders to defeat all of you Jedi." Starkiller said as he too, ignited his red Sith lightsaber at the ready to strike her. He then came at her with a raged scream before he Force jumped so high. He came to kill her, but something about her that he could not place. He was too focused on Darth Vader's orders to kill the surviving Jedi. Was he becoming good or evil? This is not like him when we were younger. She thought to herself.

Starlight lifted her lightsabers to cross in front of her for self defense and ready for action. She had the same exact eye color of golden brown just like Starkiller's right in front of her. He flew down and he clashed his lightsaber to hers. They fought when something about him she had sensed almost caught her off guard when she saw his eye colors. She knew it was her long lost twin brother that she was looking for. She meditated through Force with Obi-Wan when he trained her. She searched her feelings through the Force. "Galen Marek. Stop this darkness now. This is not you at all." She whispered into his mind. She some how knew that Galen would not convinced when he knew that the truth was right in front of him.

As they were fighting against each other, something clicked inside of him. Starkiller's eyes widened as saucers. He was still loyal to Darth Vader and his training through the Dark side of the Empire and the Sith, who wanted him to track down and defeat the surviving Jedi of the Order and Counsel. He stopped fighting her and he stumbled back and he glared at her with cold eyes. "How do you know about me, Jedi?" He sneered at her. "You know nothing about me!" He added with his anger.

Starlight sighed deeply. "Galen, it's me Lola Marek. We were both separated at birth and we had to go into hiding, so the Sith would not sense our presence." She tries to convince her twin brother harder. "Vader kidnapped you when you were in hiding on Kashyyyk and Vader he killed our father and I know that you would not kill me my brother." She added. "Search your feelings, Galen. Please. You know this is true. Do not deny this truth that is in front of you. Please."

Starkiller's anger instantly disappeared when he turned off his lightsaber as he collapsed to his knees. Galen finally came to his senses. This was certainly no Jedi mind trick what so ever. He looked up at her and he saw and he sensed that there was a connection between twin sister and brother through the Force. He also saw her same eye color as his. "Lola? Lola Marek?" At her nod, Galen stood up and he walked towards her. Lola was ready to defend herself in case he would try to strike her again with lightsabers. Starkiller placed his lightsaber away on his belt. He noticed her defense stance and he raised his hands up at her. "I'm not going to strike you again, Lola. Not what after you convinced me about that is my sister." He added as he gestured with his hands in between his twin sister and himself.

Lola told Galen that they were separated at birth, so that the Sith would not sense their presents. But Vader got to their father on Kashyyyk with him there first. He also kidnapped him to become his Apprentice and to serve him to destroy the surviving Jedi Knights. The Emperor had turned Anikin Skywalker into Darth Vader to do his bidding by defeating the Order and the Council inside the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Now that Galen and Lola Marek were now all grown up. Her twin brother still had much training to do and Lola completed her training by going to the Temple to challenge the trials. And she had passed them until Galen came to try and try to kill her until he came to his senses. She stopped him by knocking some sense into him when she told him the truth about them and their parents.

Her mission was completely different than Galen's. After she told and showed him through the holograms, Lola's twin brother looked at her with determine in his eyes. He sensed that something was coming and soon. "Lola, you need to get out of here." She knew this as well that she had to keep moving to go into hiding from the Sith's presence. "Take your ship and get out of here. I will hold them off as much as I can. Just go, Lola." Galen said with a bit of frustration in his voice. Lola sensed that her twin brother was now protecting her. Starkiller would block her in his mind from Vader's senses of visions to other Sith and Jedi alike. Starkiller senses her worry for him and he sighed. "If anything happens to me, Lola. You

They said their goodbyes and hugged each other as brother and sister finally a family again, but not for long. They said their 'may the Force be with you's' until Lola ran off to go to her ship on the Temple's landing platform. Starlight climbed onto her ship and she took off into space to hide onto another planet of Kashyyyk that she knew that something was calling out to her there and to meet her wookie friend, Chundar before she leaves. She needed to get there and retrieve something from their father's former hide out before it was now in ruins by the rage of Darth Vader. She had to get there before the troops of the Empire arrive to try and take over the planet until Starkiller gets there on his other missions to gather the alliance of the Rebellion. Her twin brother would meet General Kota on another planet of Bespin to gather the Emperor's enemies.

After she got out of hyper space as she went into the atmosphere, Starlight stealthily flew the ship onto Kashyyyk without any detection of the Stormtroopers anywhere in sight. She landed the vessel onto the ground as quietly as possible. She got out of the ship and she senses some of the Imperials were on the other side of the planet. It was now night time. She had to go meet Chundar before anything happens to the wookies. As she walked through the trees, brush and sand. And then, Lola walked upon an old hide out that she sensed that it belonged to their father and Galen until Vader came and destroyed it after he took her twin brother with him.

Starlight slowly and carefully walked into the wrecked hide out. She heard something calling out to her under the rubble. She saw the debris and rubble in front of her as she cautiously stepped towards it when she felt the spirit of their father. The rogue Jedi looked at her with the calmness shown on his face. Lola widened her eyes as she saw her and Galen's father's spirit. "I never wanted to separate you and your twin brother when your mother and I did. We never wanted this to all happen. We had to hide you both from the Sith and the Dark side. I am sorry for all of this had happened to you both." The Rogue Jedi said until he suddenly disappeared.

Lola felt the bit of pain flow through her. But she then immediately calmed herself. Starlight stepped further towards the rubble and debris. She sensed that there was something that she could use. So she held out her 1 hand and she focused by using Force grip on the wrecked rubble. It lifted with success. She was trained by Obi-Wan when she used Force Grip if it was even light or heavy objects to lift with no complications what so ever. After she lifted the debris, she saw something very familiar there. It was their father's lightsaber lying under the rubble. She held out her other hand and she used the Force grip and the weapon flew expertly right into her hand. She let go of the grip on the wrecked pile as quietly as she could without causing any detection from the Imperial troops. Her plan to meet her wookie friend had changed it's course. Now she had to get out of there and quick.

After she made sure that there was no more in that old hide out and she walked out of there. She lifted her hand and on her wrist was some kind of device. She pressed it and she went into stealth mode. She quietly walked towards the ship when spotted 2 of the Stormtroopers on guard and looking out for anything or anyone that may have the ship belonged to. Starlight was sneaking close enough when she distracted them, wondering what it was. She knew what she had to do. She unstealthed herself when the Stormtroopers spotted. 1 of them was about to call for reinforcements when Lola ignited her lightsabers and she killed them by slashing them through their Armour. She kept their father's lightsaber safe around her waist belt. She turned off her lightsabers and she placed them expertly onto her belt before she rushed to get into the ship.

Starlight had to hurry before the other Imperial troops come to seek her out as she rushed onto the ship and she sat in 1 of the pilot chairs and she brought the engines to life. She knew that she had to self destruct the ship in the way the Sith and the Empire believe her to be dead. She was unknown to others and to other surviving Jedi around the galaxy. Her code name was 'Starlight' Her real name was Lola Marek and her twin brother was Galen Marek. Their parents were killed by the Imperials and Darth Vader himself.

As the ship was flying through the air, Lola hoped that Galen would find the Rebellion to fight against Vader and the Imperials and her twin brother for a safe journey home. Starlight placed the ship on auto pilot and she stood up from the pilot's chair and she went over to the compartments that had a small metal device that could turn the metal into her Jedi protective suit gear against blaster fire or any kind of any fire arms that would be used against the Armour she could protect herself from. She also found some lightsaber crystals she saw in 1 of the compartments as well. Starlight placed the crystals into her bag pack for safe keeping and zipped it tight without them falling out when leaping through the air.

Lola brought out her metal device and when she pressed the button, it automatically turned on and it covered all of her body and her head. She then placed her bag pack around her shoulders and buckled it tight to her when she makes that jump out of the ship when it self destructs. She walked back towards the pilot's station and she set the time for self destruct for 5 minutes and she set the time. She went to the closed hatch in a rush and she had to make sure that she had everything that she needed with her, including her father's lightsaber with her. With her Jedi protector gear suit on, her bag pack strapped and buckled tight, her lightsabers securely around her belt waist on the inside if her metal armored suit and she was ready to get going.

She opened the hatch door wide enough for her to jump. Before she jumps, she knew that everything and everyone she would remember within her mind, heart and soul. "May the Force be with you all and to you, my brother, Galen. Always." She whispered. And just before you knew it, she ran and she jumped of the ship and she dove down as far as she could go from the sky in mid air. She heard the ship exploded in mid air loud and clear. She was a Jedi Knight and a fearless 1 indeed of that. She was a human being, but a powerful human being at that as a Jedi Knight like their father was before Vader killed him on Kashyyyk and he took her twin brother.

Starlight saw a light while she dove further down towards the water. The light grew brighter enough for a person to fit. Lola's eyes widened slightly. She now dove into the this light object. But apparently she disappeared into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Meeting The Librarians.

After she entered the the place that she did not recognized it at all, Starlight flipped forward and she landed with a hard thud, but landed on her feet expertly, the Force of her landing caused the shaking somewhere. It was daylight here somewhere, but it was night time when she was in Kashyyyk. She does not know where she was at this point. Something or someone had brought her here for a good reason. She looked around before she unstrapped her bag pack and she placed it down onto the ground and she pressed the button to fully automatically unfold her Jedi protective gear.

After the metal moved itself as it folded into a small box like onto her hand before she placed it into her pocket to keep it safe when she may need it again. Starlight then picked up her bag pack and she wrapped it around her shoulders securely in place. This planet had acres of trees, a gravel road, a bridge above a stone looking building and some tall lanterns. Starlight carefully walked onto a gravel side walk towards the stone building. She took out her 2 lightsabers, but she did not ignite them just yet in case for anything unwelcome that would come at her. Then, she sensed that she was not on Kashyyyk any more. This was something beyond it to Lola 'Starlight' Marek. This was very new to her indeed.

Meanwhile inside the Library's Annex, Jenkins, Cassandra and Eve were at a table that was near the back door where the Librarians go on their missions and go any where they would want to go and they were doing some research while the rest of the Librarians, Ezekiel, Flynn and Jacob were on a mission to uncover the secrets of an ancient powerful artifact with no trouble at all. Jenkins walked down the stairs with a certain book in his hand."Well, Colonel, I believe that this is the book of ancient Egypt you were looking for on this sort of a certain artifact... Here you are." He said as he walked over to his beloved Cassandra and he wrapped his arms around her waist tenderly and he kissed the top of her head lovingly. Cassandra leaned into his arms feeling content and feel loved by Jenkins himself.

Eve looked at them both and she smiled. She knew that both Cassandra and Jenkins were meant for each other when all of a suddenly, the Annex trembled a bit and some of the things that were on the tables fell to the floor, but thankfully, nothing was broken. All that shaking was coming from something or someone outside and it got everyone's attention clearly when Cassandra flinched and gasped as she turned in the Immortal Knight's arms. Jenkins wrapped his arms protectively around her. "What the hell was that quake shaking feeling outside you, guys?" Eve asked them with wonder.

Cassandra looked around with curiosity and she looked up at Jenkins, who still held her in his arms and then, she looked at Baird. "I don't know, Eve, but we need to know what caused that shaking in here and it sounds like it's coming from outside." She said, feeling a bit scared of what was outside at this moment.

Jenkins pulled back from her before he took her hand in his as he and his Cassandra walked around the table where the monitor was at. "Perhaps we should look to see what caused this trembling in this Annex. Shall we?" He asked as they looked at the screen where this person was outside.

Eve learned how to do the cameras through the monitor computer like from Ezekiel. She pressed some letterings on the keyboard when something on the screen came to life. Jenkins, Cassandra and Eve looked on when they saw someone was outside, wearing odd looking clothes and she was carrying 2 objects in her hands. "Oh, my God." Eve whispered. Both the Immortal and Cassandra looked at her with curiosity. "We need to get out there and see who and what she is. And she is not from around here. We need answers from her when we meet her out there." She added as she walked to get her warm jacket to go out.

Jenkins looked at the screen in puzzlement while Cassandra went over to get their sweatshirts. It was a bit nippy and chilly outside. It looked like that this person outside had no effect of this weather. Jedi were trained to do that, but when it came to extreme cold weather, they have to wear heavy clothing to keep warm. Cassie gave her Galahad his coat and after they put their coats on, they walked out of the Annex for the moment.

Outside, Starlight carefully looked around and she then heard the door opened and 3 people came out towards her. Lola sensed that they are good people. But Baird was always cautious. Eve spoke first. "We need to know who and what you are and what brings you here?" She asked and they wanted to know who Starlight is. Cassie and Jenkins stood behind Baird.

Lola looked at them as she placed her lightsabers on her belt waist. "Madam, it would be best for me to answer all of your questions when we get indoors. You will find your answers there." Starlight said to Eve. Lola sensed that both Jenkins and Cassandra agreed, but Eve reluctantly agreed as they all walked inside the Library. After they walked into the Annex, Starlight gathered Cassandra, Jenkins and Eve around the table when she placed her bag pack down on the table and she unzipped her bag. "I will show you all of where I am from and who I am." Lola told them as she took out her hologram device.

Eve, Jenkins and Cassie all seemed amazed at Starlight's gears and weapons of lightsabers that Lola had brought out to find her hologram device from her bag. Cassandra looked at Lola's lightsabers that she wields. "Are those what I think they are, ma' am?" She asked as she pointed her finger towards the lightsabers. Eve was astonished at this. She needed to know about Starlight's weapons. Baird needed to tell the boys when they get back from their mission and bring the artifact with them.

Starlight looked at them with a smile. "Yes, madam, they are what I call lightsabers." Jenkins had never heard of it before, but he was interested into them and he had never used 1 in his whole Immortal life. Cassandra looked at her in amazement. "Feel free to ask your questions." Lola looked at the 3 of them. She sensed their curiosity within their minds.

They were shocked at her words. 'How does she know that we were going ask her?' Jenkins and Cassandra thought with wide eyes. Eve stared at Starlight in the eyes. Baird, Galahad and Cassie noticed her eye color that they were absolutely golden brown. "If you don't mind me asking you." Starlight nodded, letting them ask. "What are you and where are you from originally?" Baird asked the Jedi.

Lola calmly sighed as she stared at Jenkins, Cassie and Eve. "I am known as Starlight. I am unknown to others. I will show you all in my hologram when everyone arrives here momentarily. I am what every being calls us the Guardians of the Peace and your questions will be answered there." At Starlight's words, Jenkins, Cassie and Eve looked at her in confusion and they were about to reply when the back door opened up. Lola stood and waited patiently for something or someone. She sensed that they are coming back with that artifact.

Cassandra, Galahad and Baird turned around and just then Flynn, Ezekiel and Jacob stumbled into the Annex, carrying the powerful ancient artifact in with them. Lola sensed the power within the artifact that brought her here into another world. Flynn held the artifact in his hands. She looked at Jenkins. "The book of ancient artifacts that you have on the table over there." Galahad stared at her like, 'how do you know about this?' look on his face. "Can you please bring it over here. There is something about that powerful artifact in that book." She said as Jenkins went to get the book.

Galahad brought the book over to the Jedi and he placed it in front of her. Cassie and Jenkins stood on either side of Lola as they read the paragraphs. "Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?" Flynn was the first to speak. Ezekiel and Jacob walked over to where Eve, Jenkins and Cassandra were at with the book with them. The back door immediately closed right after they walked back into the Annex.

"Sir, I introduce myself as Starlight. Your questions will be answered through my hologram." Carson looked at Lola with puzzlement when everyone was gathered at the table. Flynn stared at her like, 'what?' before everyone gathered at the table.

Jenkins, Lola and Cassandra read a paragraph from the book. "Mr. Carson, can you place the artifact on the table please. This is very important." Starlight said. Flynn asked why. Everyone's focus was on the Jedi. "This artifact that is on this table here is the reason that I am here." She told them. She sensed the artifact was the key that brought her here to the Annex.

Cassandra and Jenkins gazed at her in confusion. "Madam Starlight and everyone here. This book tells about the artifact that it is very powerful and it also said that it can also bring a warrior here." Galahad told them. Carson was flabbergasted as he looked at the artifact that the boys found in Egypt. Everyone in the Annex was shocked. Jenkins and everyone got their eyes on the Jedi. "Are you that warrior, madam Starlight?" He asked.

Lola looked at the Immortal and the librarians with a small smile. "I am that warrior and I will show you all. This is part of the answer of telling you all my name." She told them before she raised her hand to use the Force to dim the lights. They all looked at her like, 'What are you? What kind of warrior are you?' They thought. Starlight then turned on her hologram to show them her answers. There were the planets from another galaxy, the lightsabers that she had with her, the Imperial troops were closing in on the surviving Jedi, including her. It also showed that after Galen and Lola were born, they were separated at birth and that brought a bit of tears to Cassandra's eyes and Galahad held her in his arms. Lola looked at them and she sensed that both Cassie and Jenkins are in love with each other. She smiled at that. She would be happy for them. She was human being, but a powerful 1 at that.

After Starlight showed them the rest of the archives that she had gotten what she could from the Jedi Temple in Coruscant, she turned off her hologram and everyone in the Annex looked at the Jedi in shock and amazement. For 1 thing that the Immortal and the librarians were very glad that they have a Jedi among them. They introduced themselves to the Jedi. She told them her real name was Lola Marek and she told them that she had a twin brother. The librarians went home for the night after their missions to retrieve the artifact and it's powers. Lola followed Galahad and Cassie to the Jedi's new quarters to stay. Starlight knew that she could not go back because of the Sith and the Empire. Lola walked into her new room, so she could meditate

Cassandra and Jenkins walked into their bedroom to get ready for bed for the night. Cassie dressed in her night gown and she climbed in under the covers and she waited for her love. Galahad walked out of the bathroom to freshen up before bed, walking towards their bed where Cassandra was at. As soon as Galahad climbed into bed with her, Cassandra moved closer to him and she rested her head on his chest. Jenkins lifted his hand to stroke her hair and his other hand to caress her cheek. "We all had a very busy day with a Jedi Knight staying with us. It's a good thing that we have a Jedi with us.. Didn't we, Galahad?" Cassie asked quietly to him.

Jenkins turned his head towards and he kissed her forehead lovingly. "Indeed we did, my love." He said as he heard her say 'I love you, Galahad' to him before she fell asleep while listening to her heart beat lulled her to sleep. "I love you too, my heart." Jenkins whispered when he smiled tenderly down at her when he felt her deep breathing while she slept. Galahad closed his eyes as he held her into his arms when they sleep in dreams of their future together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. A Bit Of Training and Rescuing Jenkins and The Library.

A few days later at around late morning, early afternoon, Lola walked up to Jenkins and Cassandra, who was standing close to him at his desk while he was reading something on how to use a lightsaber, but the book had nothing on lightsabers that both Jedi and the Sith use to defend themselves in combat. Starlight had taught Ezekiel, Eve and Jacob of how to use lightsabers in an empty room while Jenkins and Cassie watched them with amazement and astonishment. Lola had completed her Jedi traning while she was in both Dagobah with Yoda and Tatooine with Obi-wan Kenobi.

After the bit of training, everything went smoothly as it went. Eve went out with the other soldiers for their duties. Flynn, Cassandra, Jenkins, Ezekiel, Lola and Jacob looked at the screen and their eyes were wide as saucers when they saw Eve with the other soldiers at the Library entrance. Starlight told everyone to hide if anything happens. Instead, Jenkins did not want his library to get ransacked, so he took his sword and he went to the huge library hall to confront them when the soldiers arrived. Eve though that it would be best to protect them by doing this, but her friends called this torture. Eve felt bad that her leader had her comerades used Medusa's head to turn Jenkins into stone and they placed him on a table like with chains on it. All of the librarians and the Jedi saw the whole thing. These soldiers were armed and dangerous. Lola needed to do something and quick.

Cassandra and the rest of the librarians had just witnessed what had happened. Cassie covered her mouth with her hand when she had her welling up in her eyes. Starlight crouched next to her and she wrapped her arm around her friend in comfort until Cassandra calmed down after the soldiers had gotten half of the library's artifacts before they left. Starlight told Flynn to stay inside and let them know what was going on and he agreed to do so. Ezekiel, Cassie, Jake and Lola sneaked a way to get get outside without being seen, so they hid on the side of the library building. It's a very good thing that Starlight had her lightsabers on her waist belt and her Jedi protective gear safely in her pocket and her stealth device with her if anything happened.

Everything that was outside from the Annex, including Galahad, who was chained up. Eve had a device to get Jenkins back to normal. Both he and Baird had an argument. Eve said that she was protecting them in this situation. Lola saw that Galahad was angry with Eve when Starlight peeked around the corner to see. Baird felt bad doing this to them. And then, the soldiers placed Jenkins into a van sized truck with them to keep guard. Lola could handle them with no problem as she saw them put Galahad in. Before the armed soldiers drove off with their leader, the librarians were wondering what she was doing when Starlight took something out of her pocket and she gave it to Zeke. "Ezekiel, this is a com link. I will tell you all that it would be safe when I get Jenkins out of that vehicle. "She told them. Jake, Cassie and Zeke nodded in understanding. Lola told them what to do before they got into a nearby vehicle and she also told them to keep their distances before they all meet after Starlight rescues Galahad from the soldiers.

Starlight turned on her device and she ran as fast as she could before she Force jumped on top of the van truck as she was in stealth mode. Things were about ready to go into action. The 4 soldiers in the truck heard clearly while the driver drove further down the road when he looked up when they all heard the loud thud up on top. Jenkins was tied in chains as he also looked up and he knew it was the Jedi. Galahad didn't bother saying anything. "Hey, guys? What the hell was that above us?" 1 soldier officer asked as he stood guard in front of Jenkins. The other officers all thought that it was a dead big bird that fell off the tree from being electrocuted on a wire or something of it. So, they shrugged their shoulders and they dismissed it as they drove off down the road.

Lola Marek was in stealth mode and on top of the vehicle and she had a good idea the armored truck in front of the van truck of getting Jenkins out. The Jedi placed her hands on each side of the vehicle and she closed her eyes in concentration. She felt the Force flowing through her when she had the power of lightning streaming coming out of her hands towards the tires and the engines of the vehicle. The lightning from her hands feeds on the car battery while it lowers rapidly and it also then popped the tires along with it. The driver and passenger saw the whole thing when it all happened.

They pulled over to the side of the road to go check it out themselves while the others went ahead. they thought that Galahad was no value to their facilities. Only the archives and the artifacts from the library that they needed. 1 officer was guarding Jenkins and the other 4 climbed out of the vehicle to check the beyond total damage. Lola pressed the button on her device to unstealth herself before she hopped down from the van. The other soldiers were too focused on getting the truck fixed. The driver side window was opened. Starlight heard the Knight. "I demand to be release here at once this instant, sir." Jenkins growled at him.

The soldier glared at the Immortal. "Shut up you old man or I'll stuff a sock in it to keep you quiet." 1 Soldier retorted. Lola has had enough as she looked at him when she took her lightsabers aimed towards the steering wheel and the ignition to start the vehicle. Starlight made sure that the soldiers were going nowhere. She ignited her lightsabers to destroy both the ignition and the steering wheel. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" The 1 soldier shouted at her before he bolted outside with the other 3 officers, leaving Jenkins in the van, who scoffed at the man and he still demanded his released. The 4 officers were looking for her. That was a diversion to get them out of the vehicle for Starlight to rescue Galahad.

Lola took her metal device out of her pocket and she pressed the button to cover her body with the Jedi protective gear. After she covered herself with all bullet proof metal. Jenkins turned his head and he saw her covered up in all that. He was astounded and amazed at this as he looked on. Starlight turned off her weapons when she jumped for a few moments. She then Force jumped high in the air as she leaped over the truck van. She landed expertly on the ground right behind the 4 officers. She then ignited her lightsabers once again. The 4 soldiers heard her behind them when they turned around and they saw her. Their eyes widened as saucers when they saw what they call a laser sword in her hands.

Starlight then reached her hand out as she used Force grip to grab their guns. They were flown out of their hands towards her. All of their weapons were chopped in half by her lightsabers. They now know not to mess with Jedi. The 4 soldiers fear the fearful of a Jedi Knight. They all bolted down the road. 1 tried to get away. She turned off her lightsabers before Lola lifted her hand when she used Force grip 1 soldier to get him placed in front of her. The man was shaken to the core as he was flown in front of her as he tried to struggle against her, but her Force powers stills him. Starlight would interrogate him in her way when they get back to the library.

Lola pressed the button and her Jedi protective gear turned into a small metal box once again. Galahad was very impressed with her skills, abilities and talents as a Jedi Knight. She held onto the officer tightly still and she lifted her other hand to get the chains to release Jenkins broke free from the confines of the chains. Jenkins never liked to be locked up like that. Not ever again and he would deal with Eve later when he sees her again. Galahad quickly climbed out of the vehicle and he stood right next to Lola, who was still had the hold on the soldier. "I thank you for getting me out of there, madam Starlight." Jenkins told her as he patted her back of a job well done before he took a tight hold onto the officer with Lola on the other.

Starlight looked up at him and she gave him a small smile. "You are very welcome, Jenkins." Lola said. "And now we need to get back to the library to interrogate this soldier here." She pointed to the officer before she took out her com link from her waist belt where her lightsabers were at. "Alright, Ezekiel, you all can come out now. It is all clear here except this 1 soldier, who would be interrogated when we get back." She told them over her com link and they understood her very clearly.

Just then, both Jenkins and Lola watched as the 3 librarians walked out of the woods of the trees. Jacob, Zeke and Cassandra, who was running over towards Galahad. "Jenkins!" Cassie yelled out to him as she ran up to her love.

Galahad looked at her with relief as he sighed. He was very happy that she was alright. "Cassandra, my love!" He yelled as Cassie leaped into the Immortal's arms as they held each other tight before he captured her lips to his in a bruising kiss. Cassie was worried about him, but as of right now, Jenkins was alright and well. Jacob and Ezekiel saw the 2 love birds together and kissing in front of them with their mouths dropped to the floor. Lola smiled at this. She knew that both Galahad and Cassandra love each other very much.

The officer that Lola had a hold on rolled his eyes at this. Starlight and the other turned to look at the soldier with the glares. Jenkins held Cassie's hand in his as she rested her head on his shoulder. The officer blushed a deep red in embarrassment before they all started headed back to the library. They knew that Flynn was back at the Annex. They all hoped that the library would not be destroyed or worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chaapter 4. Saving the Library and Epilogue.

When they got back to the library, Starlight, who was still holding an officer along with Cassandra, Jenkins, Ezekiel and Jacob saw the DOSA vehicles were still out and some of the soldiers were guarding the front doors to keep an eye out. Jenkins, Lola, Cassie and the 2 librarians had to find another way into the library without them seeing them. Jenkins grabbed hold of the soldier and helped Starlight into the Annex. They knew that Flynn Carson was still inside the Annex, hiding from their leader and the DOSA officers.

The leader lead the soldiers bring a bomb onto a platform. She was trying to destroy the library. Lola, Galahad, Cassie and the others sneaked into the Annex without being seen along with both Jenkins and Starlight held tightly onto the soldier, who was struggling to get free. "Jacob, get some rope to tie this man down behind him and around his legs, so he would not escape." Stone nodded in agreement and he rushed to get what the Jedi needed. Lola turned to look at Cassandra, who was standing right next to Jenkins. "Cassandra, can you get the chair?" She asked her kindly and the red head librarian did as she was asked to. Jenkins and the librarians noticed that Starlight knew what she was doing.

Flynn Carson walked into the Annex and he saw that his friends were there, but there was still no sign of Eve around any where. "Starlight, why do you have that officer here for?" He asked the Jedi. This was Lola's way of an interrogation, the Jedi way. Starlight told Carson that the soldier may know about why their leader needed to destroy the library. So Flynn may get interested in Lola's way of the interrogation.

After they tied down the officer nice and good and hidden from the soldiers and their leader, the librarians, Jenkins and his beloved Cassandra watched as Starlight took her lightsabers and she placed them onto the table right in front of the officer to make him talk, who was wondering what she was doing. When he realized that the Jedi was doing her interrogation her way, Lola then lifted her hand and she used the Force towards his mind and he froze for a split second when he grunted as if he were in pain, but not. The officer tried to block her out, but his mind was weak, so Starlight used the Force to know what he knows about what was happening around them.

Jenkins pulled Cassie into his arms and buried his face into her hair and she smells of raspberries and jasmine scent as the rest of the librarians watched as Lola did the talking and knowing what the leader was planning on doing. They now found out from the Jedi as Lola told them that the leader is consumed by an unknown evil that was inside of her and it needed to be stopped. The Jedi, Galahad, Cassandra and the others had all the answers that they needed and took the soldier outside before they ran to stop this evil before time runs out.

The lady general stood on the platform deeper inside the library after the bombs blew up and it wrecked part of it. Then suddenly, there was black smoke flying out of the leader and it started to reveal itself. The good guys, including the Jedi and Eve came in time to watch as the leader rushed over to them, wanting to know what the hell just happened. Jenkins forgave Eve for what ever had happened earlier and he knew that she was doing her job. Baird told Galahad and Lola to get the general outside and wait for them when Eve saw Flynn trying to defeat the evil Egyptian in which had huge powers. After the evil was gone, Carson felt relived that about everything went back to normal.

Outside of the library with the other soldiers, the leader, Jenkins and Starlight were waiting for the officers put every single artifact back in the library by the General's orders. The leader kept looking up at the Jedi Knight. Galahad noticed this as well. "If you don't mind me asking ma'am is who and what are you?" She asked Lola.

Jenkins gave Starlight a knowing look and he smirked. The Jedi Knight looked down at the General. "That madam, the what and who I am. You have to figure it out for yourself. I am also unknown to others that you do not want to know." She said calmingly. Jenkins and Lola knew that the other librarians were waiting for them inside, but they had to wait for the General and her soldiers to leave, so the Immortal and the Jedi can go inside and be safe once again from drama and chaos.

Inside the library, Cassandra, Jacob, Eve, Flynn and Ezekiel were waiting for both Starlight and Jenkins to come back into the Annex. The soldiers were now all out of the building and they left, hopefully for good for the librarians. Jenkins and Lola walked into the Annex. When Cassie saw them come in, the redhead rushed over to her Immortal Knight and she threw herself into his arms as the Knight held her tight, but gently. Yes indeed, life is good and back to normal.

In their bedroom, Cassie started to get undressed for bed. She was wearing a night gown with blue straps as she slid the strap from her shoulders. Jenkins quietly opened their bedroom door and he saw his love removing her night gown as it landed on the floor and she had her back to him when she stood by their bed and she was naked right in front of her, but the Immortal liked this much better. Galahad quietly closed the door and he walked over to her and he rested his hands on Cassandra's waist and he pulled her back close to him. Cassie knew that her love was right behind her with his chest pressed against her back. and she rested her head fell back on his shoulder as Jenkins leaned down to kiss down her neck. A long time ago, Galahad had promised his heart to Charlene, but she was gone along with Judson. Jenkins loved her and there was no changing that all up until he first met Cassandra. Galahad may have promised his heart to Charlene, but his heart and soul belonged to Cassandra.

Meanwhile in the other room, Lola Marek was getting ready for bed as well. She placed her hologram on the night stand and she turned it on. And now she has new friends at the library. She was contacting her twin brother Galen Marek, but there was no use. Then, she could try to contact him through meditation in which she did when she sat in Indian style on a soft mat that Eve gave her a few days back. The library was glad to let the Jedi to move in as the other guardian to protect the librarians and Jenkins. Starlight smile when she knew right from the start that Galahad loves Cassie very much. As she goes through the meditation, Lola sensed that her brother was fighting his way through the Death Star station.

She sensed his future of death coming. She also felt that Galen was fighting Vader and the Emperor of the Sith. And then her brother had risked his life saving his friends from getting killed by the Empire. Lola shot her eyes opened and she rested her hand on her chest when she felt her brother's passing and she breathed to calm herself. The Jedi can feel the other Jedi's death through the Force. Starlight stood up from the mat and she went over to the lounge chair like bed and she laid onto it and she fell asleep. Lola Marek was now the last of the Jedi now that her brother risked his own life to save the allies of the Rebellion.

In their bedroom, Cassandra purred as Jenkins's kisses along her neck and shoulders while his lips trailed over her skin. His hands ran up her arms and ran them down her sides to her waist while he planted kisses on her smooth skin was radiant in the darkness of their bedroom. Cassandra into him closer and pressing her ass against his growing hard cock when she softly moaned of pleasure as he kept going with his kisses down her neck more and he started to gently nibble her skin. Galahad slowly turned her around in his arms, so he can brush his lips against hers and he loved kissing her. His tongue licked over the her lips asking for entrance and she granted it. Then, Cassie's fingers running up his chest as she removed his robe over his shoulders and down his arms and it fell to the floor in a pile where her night gown was at.

Galahad slowly backed his love up until the back of her legs gently hit the foot of their bed and she laid on the bed before she scooted back until she rested her head on the pillow and she watched as Jenkins removed his pajamas to reveal his body and his hard on cock. The Immortal was very handsomely adorable looking as ever to Cassie. The Knight was still strong for his age and he exactly knew how to make Cassandra feel loved and cherished. She loved the way he looked and they loved each other very much. Jenkins climbed and he crawled up towards her and he settled himself on top of her. She spread her legs to let him settle in between them as Galahad lightly nipped, kissed and licked her skin until he took her nipples into his mouth, getting it to attention. Cassandra could not help , but moan breathed his name and her hands touched his grey hair, lacing through them. But she didn't kept her hands there when Jenkins pinned her hands right next to her head. She loved letting him take control over her.

Cassie arched her back as she moaned from her lips and her hips arched up to meet his, earning a half groan and half gasp from Galahad. Jenkins kissed down her body as he spread her legs a bit more and he planted wet opened mouth kisses to her inner thighs. Her wet core was getting wetter every second he kissed her skin in certain spots. The Immortal licked his lips in anticipation before he ran his tongue along her wet folds. Cassie gasped when her fingers firmly gripped the bed sheets and she closed her eyes. As she gasped once again, Jenkins doubled his effort on her. "Jenkins!"

Her fingers laced through his hair once again as he lavishing her and she moaned and whimpered his name. He loved her saying his name when he wrapped his arms around her legs to hold her in place. To Galahad, her wet core tasted sweet and if the Knight never tasted anything like that, he would die a very happy man. Cassandra's fingers gripped his hair a bit firmly, lightly scraping his scalp as she came. Her breathing moans his name in bliss and she let go of his hair. As she came down from her euphoria bliss and breathing normally, Jenkins kissed his way back up her body and they looked at each other in the eyes when he hissed her. The minute he kissed her deeply, Cassie could taste herself from his lips and tongue. She moaned into his mouth as she tasted herself. Galahad smiled lovingly when he pushed himself over her and he kissed her lips some more. "Have I ever told you that I love you and how beautiful you look?" He asked quietly.

Cassandra sighed happily as she looked up at her Knight. "Yes, you have, Galahad. You look handsome. I love you too, my Knight in shining armor." She said as she gave him a loving tender smile before she leaned to capture his lips to hers once more. Jenkins then held onto her and he rolled them over and now, that she was on top of him, straddling his hips. He pulled her down, so he can kiss her passionately as his tongue slid into her mouth and their tongues caressing 1 another. Cassie lost herself in to him. Jenkins was always sweet and gentle to her and their love tells it all. :Galahad, please." She begged him as they broke their kiss to get air into their lungs. "Please." She repeated to him.

Cassandra sat up as she straddled him and he could not his love any longer when he positioned himself at her entrance and she slowly sank down onto his cock and inside of her and they moaned at the sensation of himself inside her. They stayed still for a moment for her to adjust to his size. "Oh, Cassandra." Jenkins moaned and gasped as he felt her inner walls tight around him. So welcoming. Oh, God, it feels so good to them.

He started thrusting up into her slowly at first and set a rhythm deep and hard as to not hurt her when his hands gripping her waist. They panted as they make love and she closed her eyes when he found that special spot inside her and Jenkins kept his eyes opened as he was so focused on his love. Cassie looked like a Goddess to him as she rode up and down on him and her red hair was hanging around her face and she moans escaped her lips when she was getting closer to her climax. Jenkins moaned loudly when he felt her inner walls began to tightened more around him. He knew that she was very close and Cassandra thrusted harder onto him as their bodies were sweating from head to toe.

"Galahad!" She moaned his real name as she went over the edge. Seconds later, Jenkins too shouted her name in bliss as his he threw his back through their shared orgasm. When Cassandra came down from her ecstasy, she rested her into the crook of his neck and she was trying to catch her breath. Galahad released her waist with his hands and he then wrapped his arms around her waist while keeping the love of his life close to him while they breathed normally. Some moments later was nothing, but silence, except for their breathing and gasping. Jenkins held Cassandra until then he rolled her over and her eyes stayed closed and she tried to snuggle closer to him as much as possible. The Immortal Knight pulled the blankets over them. Cassie then snuggled onto his shoulder, resting there. "I love you, Jenkins." She whispered to him.

"And I love you too, my love." Galahad said before he pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he wrapped his arms firmly around her and he ran his hand through her hair tenderly. Both Jenkins and Cassandra lay there on their bed in a peaceful comfortable silence before they fell asleep in each other's arms. Jenkins knew that he could not live with out her, Cassie was his everything to him.


End file.
